Fairy Piraten
by Vilandel
Summary: Oneshot-Sammlung zu unseren Lieblingsfeen in der Welt von One Piece. Wie schlagen sie sich als Piraten, als Feen der Zerstörung? Werden wir ja sehen... Cobra und Kinana trafen sich als Kinder in einer Stadt, die gerade von Piraten geplündert wurde. Beide schlossen eine tiefe Freundschaft. Doch wird daraus mehr?
1. Die Feen der Zerstörung (Einleitung)

**Die Feen der Zerstörung (Einleitung)**

_Piraten gab es schon immer. Vor allem in den Gewässern rund um dem All Blue. Die riesigen North, South, West und East Blue, die turbulente Grand Line, die geheimnisvolle neue Welt und auch die mystischen Fiore-Gewässer. Piraten aus aller Welt trieben dort ihr Unwesen._

_Die Phantom Lords, blutig und brutal, zeigten sich nur den anderen Piraten bei der jährlichen Versammlung der Piraten. Oft aber auch nicht, den sie blieben lieber unter sich und wollten am liebsten gar nichts mit den anderen Landratten zu tun haben, wie sie ihre Kollegen immer nannten. Es gab zum Glück noch genug andere Piratenbanden, um sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, falls nötig._

_Gran Doma und seine ‚Legion', seriös, gefürchtet und trotzdem ein verrückter Haufen._

„_Heiratsantrag" Lola und ihre Männer._

_Buggy der Clown und Lady Alvida, das gefürchtete Kapitänsduo._

_Whitebeard und seine Söhne. Der rote Shanks und seine lebenslustige Kumpanen._

_Die verrückte Strohhutbande, auf der ewigen Suche nach dem One Piece und noch viele mehr._

_Doch eine Piratentruppe war bei den Staatsoberhäuptern besonders gefürchtet. Selbst die gefürchtesten und meistgesuchten Piraten von allen Meere rund um das All Blue zeigten gewissen Respekt vor ihnen._

_Die Piraten von Fairy Tail, auch Feen oder Feen der Zerstörung genannt, da sie einen gewissen Zerstörungsruf besassen. Sie lebten auf der kleinen Insel Magnolia, in den Fiore-Gewässer._

_Der Kapitän war der kleine, aber auf allen Meeren gefürchteten Makarov Dreyar. Auch wenn sie die brutalsten, verrücktesten und gefürchtesten Piraten waren, so waren sie trotzdem eine Mannschaft, die wie eine Familie zueinander hielt. Sie liebten sich wirklich, wie es sonst selten der Fall war bei den Piraten (abgesehen von der Strohhutbande) und waren mehr als nur unzertrennlich._

_Und genau über diese Feen der Zerstörung und ihre Abenteuern und ihren Alltag, in denen sich Kämpfe, Abenteuer, Spass, Freundschaft und Liebe vermischten, werde ich euch nun erzählen..._


	2. Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit 1

**Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit 1**

Das kleine Mädchen mit den dunklen lilafarbenen Haaren, sass unter einer grossen Eiche im Garten der Villa. Ihr Vater, ihre Stiefmutter, ihr Bruder und ihre Stiefschwester hatten sie wieder einmal beschimpft und niemand aus der neuen Dienerschaft hatte sie nachher getröstet. Die Butler und Zimmermädchen, die ihrer verstorbener Mutter immer treu geblieben sind, waren seit über einem halbem Jahr weg. Ihre Stiefmutter hatte einem nach dem anderen gekündigt, um sie durch Personen zu ersetzen, die ihr stets immer treu ergeben sind.

Ihre Mutter Aiko war eine moderne, temperamentvolle Frau gewesen, die sich nie einem Ehemann untergeben wollte, vorallem nicht, wenn es eine Zwecksheirat gewesen war. Als Aiko schliesslich einen Sohn auf die Welt brachte, nahm ihr den Ehemann das Kind weg, um ihn in eine Art kleineres Selbstbild zu erziehen. Aber acht Jahre später gebar Aiko ein kleines Mädchen und diesmal kämpfte sie um die Erziehung ihrer kleinen Tochter. Sie gewann. Vielleicht wurde sie deshalb vom Vater und vom Bruder verabscheut. Ihre Mutter zog die Kleine in Liebe und Respekt auf. Doch vor einem Jahr wurde Aiko todeskrank. Brustkrebs. Am letzten Tag nahm sie ihre kleine Tochter zu sich und flüsterte ihr zu: „Kinana, du musst jetzt mutig sein. Bald werde ich von dieser Welt gehen und kann dann dich nicht mehr vor deinem Vater beschützen. Ich will dir noch ein paar Ratschläge geben. Mache niemals eine Zweckheirat, das bringt selten Gutes. Bei meiner war nur schön, dass ich dich bekommen habe. Darum, heirate nur den Mann, den du liebst und der dich so liebt, wie du bist. Ich bin sicher, dass der Richtige für dich irgendwo da draussen ist. Und noch etwas. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein kleines Portrait von mir. Nimm es zu dir. Ich werde zwar immer in deinem Herzen sein, aber es hilft dir sicher, wenn du mein Gesicht klar vor dir sehen kannst."

Eine Woche nach Aikos Tod heiratete der Vater eine reiche Witwe, die eine ziemlich hübsche Tochter hatte. Kinana wurde auch bald von der Familie verstossen. Doch vor der Stadtgesellschaft zeigten sie sich ganz gerührt um die Jüngste und behaupteten, dass Kinana eine extrem schwache Gesundheit hatte und darum bei Soireen und Feste nicht auftauchte. Von wegen schwacher Gesundheit, sie war in ihrem ganzen Leben am seltensten krank gewesen von ihrer ganzen Familie.

Und nun griffen Piraten die Stadt an und sie wurde natürlich vergessen. Kinana war das egal. Wenn sie jetzt sterben würde, dann wäre sie wieder mit ihrer Mutter zusammen. Immer noch besser als die Erniederungen ihrer Familie. Kinana drückte das Bild ihrer Mutter gegen ihre Brust und weinte geräuschlos.

„He, was machst denn alleine unter einem Baum?", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken hob Kinana den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Junge, etwa so alt wie sie oder älter, mit dunkelroten Haaren, gebräunter Haut und eindrucksvollen dunkelblauen Augen, deren Pupillen merkwürdig wie die einer Katze aussahen. Oder doch eher einer Schlange? Der Junge trug ziemlich zerrissene Kleider und in einer Hand war ein kleiner Holzsäbel.

„Bist du ein Pirat?", quiekte die Lilahaarige erschrocken und rutschte etwas nach hinten. Der Junge grinste frech.

„Ja, aber ich gehöre nicht zu die, die gerade die Stadt angreifen. Die gehören zu Bellamy und ich gehöre zu Fairy Tail. Ich bin hier mit meiner Mutter, sie wollte mir beibringen wie man etwas in der Menge oder in einem Laden stiehlt, ohne erwischt zu werden. Aber wegen des Angriffes ist die Lehrstunde ins Wasser gefallen und meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass wir nun einigen Menschen helfen sollten."

Kinana stand langsam auf. Dieser Junge hatte einen beruhigenden Effekt und weckte ein bisschen Vertrauen in ihr auf. Dieses Gefühl hatte die Lilahaarige seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht mehr gespürt.

„Oh, tschulidung, hab mir noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Cobra. Eigentlich heisse ich Erik, aber jeder nennt mir nur Cobra."

„Kinana..."

„Ein genauso hübscher Name, wie die Person die ihn trägt. Ähm… Gut Kinana, ich helf dir mal deine Familie zu suchen."

„Oh, nein, bitte nicht. Ich will nicht mehr zu meiner Familie."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Cobra verdutzt. Kinana erzählte ihm die dann ganze Geschichte. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat, es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Als sie fertig war, fielen ihr wieder Tränen über ihre zarten Wangen.

„Soll ich sie für dich umbringen?", fragte Cobra wütend und schwang sein Holzsäbel durch die Luft. Seit langem lachte Kinana wieder. Je länger dieser rothaariger Junge bei ihr war, desto besser fühlte sie sich.

„Danke, aber nee. Könntest du mir stattdessen mit dir nehmen? Bitte Cobra!"

„Ich möchte gerne, aber bist du dir dabei sicher?"

Ach, ernst konnte er also auch sein. Irgendwie beruhigend.

„Das einzige was mir fehlt ist meine Mutter. Ihr Grab ist zwar hier, aber ich habe ein Bild von ihr immer bei mir. Es ist sowieso mein einziger wahrer Besitz. Ich möchte jedoch irgendwo sein, wo man mich als Teil einer Familie ansieht. Ausserdem fühle ich mich wohl an deiner Seite..."

Cobra bekam kurz rosige Wangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand sowas sagte. Und dazu ein so süsses Mädchen, das etwa gleich alt war wie er. He, was dachte er sich dabei?

„Gut, ich bring dich zu meiner Mutter."

Venima, Cobras Mutter, eine schlanke Frau mit blasser Haut und unzähligen Narben, giftgrünen Augen und rubinroten Haaren, hörte Kinanas Geschichte aufmerksam zu. Sie empfand sofort warme Sympathie für das kleine Mädchen und willigte ein, sie nach Fairy Tail mitzunehmen. Kinana hatte zwar eine schreckliche Angst vor der lila Schlange, die sich um Venimas Hals schlängelte. Doch die rothaarige Frau lachte nur, stellte die Schlange als Cuberos vor und versprach der Lilahaarigen, sie von ihrer Schlangenphobie zu heilen. Das Trio begab sich in Venimas kleines Segelboot und verliess die Stadt, in der immer noch gekämpft wurde. Nach Venima würde es etwa drei Tagen dauern, bis sie die Magnolia-Insel erreichen würden, wenn der Wind mit ihnen war. Kinanas erster Nacht auf hoher See war voller Sternschnuppen und sie sah, wie Cobra zum hinteren Teil des Bootes ging und fasziniert zum Nachthimmel hinaufschaute. Das Mädchen gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Es ist traumhaft, nicht wahr, Kleine? Ich liebe es den Sternschnuppen zuzuschauen, sie wirken so beruhigend auf mich", flüsterte Cobra.

„Mit meiner Mutter beobachtete ich die Sternschnuppen auch sehr gerne. Ich versuchte manchmal sogar eine aufzufangen", kicherte Kinana leise und der Junge fiel mit ein. Dann herrschte eine Weile lang Stille und die beiden Kinder beobachteten noch eine Weile lang die fallenden Sterne.

„Cobra...", unterbrach Kinana schliesslich die Stille.

„Hm..."

„Was wird passieren, falls wir mal getrennt werden?"

„Keine Angst, das wird nicht passieren. Und falls doch, dann werde ich eine Sternschnuppe reiten, um dich zu retten", sagte Cobra und zeigte in den Nachthimmel, während er das kleine Mädchen angrinste. Kinana strahlte ihn an. Das war das schönste Versprechen, das man ihr jemals gemacht hatte und sie war sich sicher, dass Cobra es auch halten würde, falls sie mal getrennt werden.

**xxx**

Nach drei Tagen kamen sie zu den Piraten von Fairy Tail. Kinana bemerkte, dass es dort ziemlich viele Kinder in ihrem Alter hatte und irgendwie beruhigte sie diese Tatsache. Jedes Mitglied begrüsste das kleine Mädchen herzlich in ihre Familie. Tage, dann Wochen und schliesslich Jahre vergingen seit Kinanas Ankunft. Venima hatte die Lilahaarige von ihrer Schlangenphobie befreit und ihr die verschiedenen Gifte und die dazugehörige Gegengifte beigebracht. Die Lilahaarige war zu Cobras beste Freundin geworden und man sah sie sehr oft zusammen. Als der Rothaarige das Kätzchen Luna aufnahm, half Kinana ihm mit den verschiedenen Sachen, die zur Pflege einer Katze gehörte. Kinana war nun zu einem wunderschönen jungen Mädchen mit beneidenswerten Formen aufgewachsen und Cobra war ein junger Mann mit einer ausgeprägten Muskulatur geworden. Venima beobachtete die beiden oft. Je öfters sie dies tat, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass es zwischen den beiden vielleicht doch mehr war als Freundschaft.

An einem Tag gab es eine Seeschlacht gegen die Phantom Lords (die gewonnen wurde) und Cobra wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Er verlor sogar sein rechtes Auge. Die Heilerinnen Porlyusica, ihre Nichte Grandine, deren kleine Tochter Wendy und Venima selber heilten ihn so gut sie konnten, bis er schliesslich auf dem Wege der Besserung war. Kinana wachte Tag und Nacht neben seinem Bett und betete für seine Heilung. Als sie so neben ihm sass, wurde ihr eine Tatsache klar, die sie bisher verdrängt hatte ohne es zu merken: Sie hatte sich in Cobra, in ihrem besten Freund, verliebt.

**xxx**

Für Cobras Genesung wurde ein grosses Fest gefeiert. Kinana jedoch war nicht dabei. Sie marschierte ziellos auf dem Hafen und fragte sich, wie es nun zwischen ihr und ihren besten Freund weitergehen soll. Wann hatte dies überhaupt begonnen? Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wann genau sie sich im Giftdrachen verliebt hatte. Empfand er überhaupt das Gleiche für sie? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Cobra war nicht an Mädchen auf dieser Ebene interessiert. Und auch nicht auf Jungs, zum Glück. Und genau das machte ihrem Herzen doch noch etwas Hoffnung.

„Ach, mach dir keine falsche Hoffnungen, Kinana", zischte sie sich selber an.

„Was für Hoffnungen?", fragte plötzlich jemand. Erschrocken drehte sich das junge Mädchen um. Cobra hatte sich ihr genähert und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte der Rothaarige seiner besten Freundin. Kinana stotterte etwas von wegen dem Fest und wollte an Cobra vorbeirennen, doch dieser packte die Lilahaarige an den Schultern und drehte sie so um, dass ihn in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Kinana, verdammt noch mal, was passiert mit dir? Seit ich wieder gesund bin, gehst du mir aus dem Weg! Ich bin dein bester Freund, ich habe wohl ein Recht zu wissen was mit dir los ist! Wirst du etwa belästigt?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht...", erwiderte Kinana und blickte zu Boden. Cobra empfand sicher nur Freundschaft für sie. Aber so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er nicht aufgeben, bis er wusste was los war. Seine Sturheit war wirklich sowas von süss. Doch ihre Gefühle gestehen konnte sie irgendwie nicht, die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.

„Ach, scheiss drauf", dachte sie und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. Mit allem rechnete Kinana, nur nicht damit, das Cobra den Kuss erwidern würde. Erschrocken löste sich Kinana aus dem Kuss und Cobra sah sie verdutzt an.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?"

„Warum hast du erwidert?"

Bei ihrer Frage prustete Cobra los, was Kinana stark überraschte. Der Rothaarige lachte weiter, bis er schliesslich Luft holend Tränen von den Augen wischte. Dann zog er die Lilahaarige gegen seine Brust.

„Wa... was...", stotterte Kinana und zog sich aus seine Umarmung.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst, weil ich nicht mehr so gut aussehe mit nur einem Auge. Venima hat Recht, ich habe das Ego und die Naivität eines Drachen", lachte Cobra und strich über die Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte.

„Nicht mehr so... Himmel nochmal Cobra, es ist mir egal, ob du gutaussehend oder verunstaltet aussiehst, denn ich liebe dich so wie du bist! Und mit einem Auge bist nun wirklich verunstaltet, im Gegenteil, es unterstreicht deine wilde Natur, die ich so fest mag! Verdammt, weisst du eigentlich welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als Gildarts dich schwerverletzt in die Hütte getragen hatte? Ich dachte, du würdest sterben, so schlimm sah es aus! Wie konntest du mir nur das antun? Ich hätte es nicht verkraftet dich zu verlieren, du Vollidiot, ohne dich kann und will ich nicht leben! Ich bin dich nur deshalb aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir nicht klarkam und weil ich nicht unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen wollte! Ich..."

Weiter kam Kinana nicht, denn Cobra hatte sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund gepresst. Kinana blieb einen Moment lang wie gestarrt. Doch bald entspannte sie sich und erwiderte den sanften und trotzdem fordernden Kuss. Kurz darauf lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und Cobra vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge.

„Und ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass meine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden", flüsterte er und Kinana spürte Tränen, die ihre Wangen runterflossen.

„Cobra..."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kinana... mehr als mein Leben. Eigentlich seit ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, erinnerst du dich?"

Als die Lilahaarige nickte, fuhr Cobra fort: „Ich habe mich schon damals in dich verliebt, aber erst in den letzten Tagen war es mir klar geworden."

„Bei mir war es genauso...", hauchte das zierliche Mädchen und fing leise an zu weinen, während Cobra durch ihr samtiges Haar strich.

„Wie wird es weitergehen?", fragte sie schliesslich und Cobra sagte seufzend: „Du brauchst dich um unsere Freundschaft nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Für uns wird inniger werden, das ist alles. Und hör jetzt bitte auf zu weinen, ich kann damit nicht umgehen."

Kinana nickte und schmiegte sich an seiner muskulösen Brust. Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe und beide Liebende beobachteten die runtergehende Sonne. Bis Kinana schliesslich die Stille unterbrach.

„Cobra..."

„Hm..."

„Ab dieser Nacht will ich nur dir gehören..."

Cobra löste sich etwas von ihr ab und sah sie verdutzt in die Augen.

„Sag mir nicht..."

„Erik, ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte sie scharf und Cobra hielt die Klappe. Wenn sie ihn mit Erik ansprach, dann wurde es meistens ernst.

„Ich liebe dich nicht nur, ich... ich... ich be... begehre dich auch (an dieser Stelle legte sie Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten). Nur dir will ich gehören. Ich bin vielleicht nicht eines von den Mädchen die sofort auffallen wie Vivi, Erza oder Mirajane, aber einige Männer machen mir einen nervigen Hof, wie du weisst. Und nicht nur in unserer Piratenbande. Doch ich will nur dein sein, Cobra. Es… ist… jedoch mein erstes Mal, ich habe darum etwas Angst davor und falls du es noch nicht willst, dann..."

Cobra hielt ihr den Mund zu und erwiderte grinsend: „Ich hab dich noch nie so viel reden gehört. Du Idiot, es wird auch mein erstes Mal sein, falls du das in deiner Ungewissheit vergessen hast. Ausserdem sind wir wohl beide bereit. Unser erstes Feuer wird diese Nacht gelöscht, das verspreche ich dir, Schönheit."

Bei diesen Worten hob er sie hoch und trug sie davon zu seiner Hütte.

**xxx**

Kinana keuchte, als Cobra vor ihr kniete und seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beiden gleiten liess. Sie sass auf seinem Bett und strich sich mit einer Hand über ihre prickelnden und leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Als sie vorher in die Hütte eingetreten waren und Cobra seine Tür verriegelt hatte, liess er seine Lippen auf ihren krachen, während er langsam ihre Kleider wegzog. Kinana hatte den Kuss genauso stürmisch erwidert und angefangen, seine Kleider von seinem Körper wegzunehmen. Wie es genau weiter ging wusste die Lilahaarige nicht genau, doch nun waren beide nackt, sie sass auf dem Bett und ihr Freund zeichnete mit seinen Lippen auf ihren Körper. Cobra löste sich von ihrem Tempel und hauchte Küsschen auf ihrem linken Bein, das er zärtlich streichelte. Kinana seufzte geniesserisch auf. Sie fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Dass Cobra so sanft sein konnte, wusste sie gar nicht. Doch lange würde diese Zärtlichkeit nicht dauern. Wenn er sie erstmal als sein Eigentum markierte und von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff, dann würde er wieder der wilde Drache sein, sie kannte ihn doch. Genannter Drache war gerade an ihren Zehenspitzen angelangt und saugte daran. Kinana zog ihn abrupt hoch und fing an, sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust zu hauchen. Sie wollte nun auch von seinen Körper profitieren. Die Lilahaarige hörte ihn keuchen und sie spürte seine Hände, die durch ihre Haare glitten.

„Steh auf", flüsterte sie und der Rothaarige tat wie ihm geheissen. Kinana bewunderte noch einen Moment lang seinen muskulösen Körper, bevor sie ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Beinen vergrub. Cobra keuchte erschrocken auf. So kannte er seine Kinana gar nicht. Sie wurde schon rot, wenn sie Gray oder Lyon halb nackt sah.

„Kinana", hauchte er dann, zog ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen hervor, kniete vor ihr hin und begann die Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht zu lecken. Kinana profitierte davon um ab und zu kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen. Schliesslich fanden sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen sich in einem Kuss, der nach Leidenschaft nur so rief. Immer noch küssend drehte Cobra Kinana so um, dass sie beide nun ganz auf der Matratze sassen. Schliesslich lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und hielten sie einen Moment lang einfach umarmt. Doch bald drückte der Giftdrache die Lilahaarige gegen die Matratze und sah sie gierig an.

„Der Tisch ist gedeckt", flüsterte er und bückte sich, um an einer Brustwarze zu saugen. Bald schon bearbeitete er diese sacht mit seinen Zähnen, während er mit der anderer spielte. Kinana stöhnte verlangend auf und drückte mit einer Hand Cobras Kopf exakt in der Mitte ihrer Brust, während sie sich mit der anderen in die Matratze festkrallte. Der Giftdrache küsste immer weiter nach oben, bis er schliesslich an ihrem weissen Hals angelangt war. Erst atmete er Kinanas Duft tief in sich ein, bevor er schliesslich kurz in den Hals biss und sie somit als sein Eigentum markierte. Kinana schrie leise auf, doch Cobra verschloss ihren Mund mit einem kurzen Kuss. Schliesslich breitete er ihre Beine sanft auseinander und grinste sie pervers an.

„Bereit auf den besten Sex deines Lebens?", lachte er leise. Kinana verdrehte ihre Augen und flüsterte: „Mach endlich, du Vollidiot."

Cobra tat wie ihm geheissen und drang ruckartig in sie rein. Den höllischen Schmerz, den sie plötzlich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, liess sie stöhnen und sie bekam Tränen in den Augen. Das tat höllisch weh.

„He, entspann dich", hauchte Cobra in ihr Ohr. Er blieb eine Weile lang in dieser Position, um sie langsam daran zu gewöhnen. Währenddessen wischte er ihre Tränen von den Wangen und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Nach einiger Zeit begann Kinana jedoch sich immer mehr aufzubäumen. Cobra nahm dies als Zeichen auf um weiterzumachen. Er zog sich fast aus ihr raus, um dann heftig wieder zurückzukommen. Diese Enge raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Seine Hände erkundeten den zierlichen Körper, den sie schon seit langem entdecken wollten. Kinana strich begierig über die Muskeln seiner Brust, seiner Armen und seinem Rücken. Den Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen war beinah verschwunden und langsam begann sie seine Stösse zu geniessen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich immer wieder in feurige Küsse, während die Stösse immer stärker wurden. Kinana warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und Cobra profitierte davon, sich an ihrem Hals festzusaugen. Das junge Mädchen strich währenddessen über seinen Rücken. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und sah den Vollmond an, der durch das Fenster hindurch schien. Irgendwie kam es ihr vor, dass er diese Nacht heller leuchtete als sonst. Aber wahrscheinlich kam es ihr nur so vor. Immerhin war sie in einer Situation, die sie erregte und ihren Verstand vollkommen durcheinander brachte. Cobras Lippen, die wieder über ihr Gesicht glitten, rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken raus. Dieser Kuss verwandelte sich schnell in einen heftigen Zungenkampf, die sie nur wegen mangelnder Luft widerwillig unterbrechen mussten. Der junge Mann konnte sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, die Unterlippe des Mädchens sanft zu beissen. Dann wandte er sich dem linken Ohr zu und bearbeitete dieses sachte mit seinen Zähnen. Seine Stösse wurden jedoch immer langsamer.

„Hör nicht auf", keuchte Kinana und bäumte sich auf so fest sie konnte.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Schönheit", grinste Cobra und drang etwas brutal in ein, was sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnen liess. Verdammt, dieses Mädchen raubte ihm den Verstand. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, dafür war er zu berauscht. Kinanas Wände, die ihn umschlossen, brachten ihn um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Sting und Laxus hatten schon genug oft erzählt, wie erregend es sich anfühlte eine Frau unter sich zu haben. In diesem Augenblick konnte Cobra den beiden nur zustimmen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass der Rausch stärker war, wenn man die Frau unter sich von ganzem Herzen liebte. Doch jetzt war nur Kinana wichtig. Seine Stösse wurden immer stärker. Die Küsse, die sie austauschten, waren wild, fordernd und hungrig. Beide stöhnten immer wieder auf und hielten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander fest. Schliesslich verlangsamte sich der Rhythmus. Beide sahen sich lange in die Augen und liessen den Rausch langsam vergehen. Die Liebenden atmeten nur stossweise und ihre Körper waren nass vor Schweiss, genauso wie die Laken und die Matratze. Schliesslich zog sich Cobra aus Kinana raus. Diese liess sich in die Kissen fallen und streichelte auf ihr pochendes Unterleib. Der Rothaarige folgte ihrer Hand und erschrak, als er das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen entdeckte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss ins Haar. Die Lilahaarige lächelte. Sie drehte sein Gesicht so um, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Ich war noch Jungfrau. Es ist sicher normal, wenn eine Frau bei ihrem Ersten Mal blutet. Du muss dich nicht entschuldigen, grosser Drache. Es war wunderschön..."

Cobra lächelte sie erleichtert an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann nahm er die Wolldecke, die am Ende des Bettes hing und bedeckte ihre beiden nassen Körper damit. Kinana presste sich gegen seine muskulöse Brust, seinem schnell schlagenden Herzen lauschend. Der Rothaarige drückte das zierliche Mädchen gegen sich und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem samtigen und vor Schweiss feuchten Haar. Trotz dem Geruch des Schweisses hatte sie noch ihren süssen Duft behalten. Heiliger Piratenschädel, er war süchtig nach diesem Mädchen. Sie war wie eine Droge für ihn. Naja, eine Droge, die seinem Körper nicht schadete. Sie raubte ihm zwar den Verstand, aber im Gegensatz zu Opium und anderen Drogen war es nicht der Gesundheit schädlich.

„Cobra...", hörte er sie flüstern.

„Hm..."

„Es ist doch ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl in den besten Freund verliebt zu sein..."

„Da hast du Recht. Aber es hat den Vorteil, dass man den anderen schon ganz gut kennt und dass man leicht miteinander über Probleme reden kann."

„Das kann man so sehen...", murmelte Kinana und schloss langsam die Augen.

„Ausserdem...", flüsterte Cobra.

„Hm?"

„Weisst du... es war mir immer egal wie du aussahst. Gut, ganz egal vielleicht nicht, aber für mich ist das nur Nebensache. Ich liebe dich, weil du hilfsbereit bist und gütig. Du bist mutig und schüchtern gleichzeitig. Das gefällt mir an dir. Egal wenn du hässlich wärst, trotzdem würde ich dich lieben."

Kinana lächelte als er das sagte. Sie hob den Kopf und drückte Cobra einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, den er mit Freude erwiderte. Eng umschlungen schliefen die Liebenden schliesslich im Schein des Vollmondes ein.

**xxx**

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Kinana an der Nase. Sie schlug die Augen müde auf und fragte sich zuerst, warum sie in Cobras Bett lag. Doch bald kamen ihr die Bilder der letzten Nacht in Erinnerung und sie seufzte glücklich auf. Sie hatte nun den Mann gefunden, den ihre Mutter ihr vor langer Zeit auf dem Totenbett gewünscht hatte. Kinana drehte sich zu Cobra um, der immer noch friedlich schlief. Sie hatte wirklich Glück mit ihm. Zwar war er eifersüchtig, stur, besitzergreifend und kämpferisch, aber auch stolz, treu und er war immer da wenn sie ihn einfach brauchte. Ein Drache eben. Ohne Cobras plötzliches Auftauchen damals, wäre Kinana in den Erniederungen ihrer Familie gefallen. Sie wusste nicht was aus ihnen geworden ist und ihr war das ja auch ziemlich egal. Sie hatte wieder eine Familie und Cobras Herz gehörte ihr. Was sollte sie sich mehr wünschen. Lächelnd beugte Kinana sich zum immer noch schlafenden Cobra vor und legte einen sanften Kuss auf seine gebräunte Wange. Plötzlich spürte sie einen warmen Windstoss über ihre Haut gleiten. Kinana runzelte die Stirn. Das Fenster war zu und es war nicht die Saison der Winde.

„Du konntest dir keinen besseren Geliebten finden, mein Engel", hörte Kinana eine Stimme flüstern, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Mama?", hauchte die Lilahaarige und sah sich im Zimmer um. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Seufzend fiel Kinana auf das Kopfkissen und lächelte wehmütig. Es war irgendwie als ob ihre Mutter kurz gekommen wäre, um ihrer Tochter und deren Freund ihren Segen zu geben. Kinana drehte ihren Kopf und sah auf dem Nachttischchen das Bild ihrer Mutter, das seit all den Jahren immer behalten hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und drehte das Bild so um, dass sie das sanfte Gesicht ihrer Mutter sehen konnte.

„Ist was, Schönheit?", fragte Cobra müde und wachte langsam auf.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", lächelte Kinana und kuschelte sich gegen die muskulöse Brust des Rothaarigen. Dieser presste sie sanft gegen sich und hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihre Stirn. Luna war aus ihrem Körbchen gekrochen und hatte sich nun am Bettende bequem gemacht. Bei jedem Kuss, den Cobra auf Kinanas Gesicht verteilte, schnurrte die Katze umso mehr und wirkte immer mehr zufriedener.

„Hör nicht auf", hauchte die Lilahaarige. Der Giftdrache glitt mit seinen Lippen über ihr Gesicht, bis er die weichen Lippen des Mädchens fand. Beide Liebende tauschten einen hauchzarten Kuss und lagen dann eng umschlungen, diesen gemeinsamen Moment geniessend. Luna hatte sich frech näher zu den beiden installiert, während Cobra und Kinana wieder ihre Lippen versiegelten.

_Aikos Geist lächelte, als sie ihre nun grosse Tochter in den Armen dieses Piraten sah. Kinana hatte nun wieder eine Familie. Noch besser, sie hatte den Mann gefunden, den Aiko ihr immer gewünscht hatte. Ihrer Tochter würde es wohl nie besser gehen als in diesem Moment._

„_Sei glücklich mein Mädchen", flüsterte Aiko kaum hörbar und hauchte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf das Haar. Dann wandte sie sich Cobra zu._

„_Pass gut auf sie auf, mutiger Drache."_

_Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie zurück in den Himmel._

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Cobra dem Mädchen und sah durch das Zimmer.

„Was gehört?", flüsterte die Lilahaarige.

„Ich dachte... ist wohl nicht so wichtig", lächelte Cobra und Kinana versiegelte glücklich ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen, während Luna ein romantisch klingendes Schnurren vor sich hergab.


End file.
